Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a watch type terminal having an analog clock hand.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
As the functions become more diversified, not only hand-carry type mobile terminals but also wearable type mobile terminals which are wearable on body parts have been released recently. An exterior design is an important factor in a wearable terminal. When a display unit of the wearable terminal is deactivated, a letter input/output panel becomes dark and such a dark letter input/output panel becomes a disadvantage of the wearable terminal in external appearance. It is a question of a battery capacity to make the display unit activated at all times.
Moreover, the wearable terminal has restriction on size and it has a disadvantage of insufficient space for mounting diverse internal components. Especially, it is difficult to arrange the antennas using electromagnetic signals in such an insufficient space of the wearable terminal, because there is an issue of mutual interference.